Within the Force
by Shenz0r
Summary: When a greedy possessor of evil awakens to obtain the eight shards of ultimate power, a planet is destroyed and a new face emerges in the Smash Mansion. Who is this mysterious being? How is it connected to their world? What is ultimate power? R&R please!
1. Introduction: The Never Ending War

**Yo peoples! Wow, I haven't been on Fanfiction for a very long time. Argh! It's been so boring without it.**

**But then again, Writer's Block is a terrible, terrible thing. Avoid it at all costs.**

**I was watching some flash movies on the net and this story clicked into my mind.**

**So sit back and enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the story's characters. Nintendo does._**

* * *

_The soldiers of evil and light fight a war that never ends,_

_People are murdered everyday, in every way._

_When will the never ending calm down?_

_Why are we here?_

_Why were we brought to life?_

_How have we survived through the ages of blood and hardships?_

_How have we handled the power of strength?_

_Our chances have been slim, our attacks have been too weak, too scared to attack the opposition. When will we have the courage to fight the battle to end all battles?_

_We all have a reason of why we are here. But what is it? When will our ears open out to the singing God in Heaven?_

_When will the never ending war...die?_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

The dropping bullets of water were spraying onto the dark, gloomy dungeon as he looked at his surroundings, lit only by the dimmest torches. Outside the blanket of black was covering the light, sucking in every bit of color it could.

He could feel his dirty, greasy hair itch the back of his bruised neck. His wrist was stuck onto chains of steel, which connected to the spooky wall. His legs were full of dirt and dead insects, and his feet had a brilliant red mark etched across it like a spider's web. _Where am I?_

There was a sudden flash of lightning and tremendous pain crept up his nerves – it felt like a giant was stomping and bashing his back with an iron club repeatedly. He cried out as loud as he could, hoping that someone out there could hear his cry. He wanted to curl up into a ball, but his arms and legs remained stuck to the chain. He wanted it over.

"_Meheheheheh…"_

A dangerous, taunting voice of terror had abruptly made its way out of the darkness and it sounded as if it was not hesitant to kill. He blinked and braced himself for an attack – instead he could see a small speck of white light, and before he knew it a giant, serious, yet maniacal-looking glove was standing before him. _What is it__? Is this a real or is it a dream? _

He felt the pain that had struck him before strike again – he yelled in agony, as if he was trying to force the pain out of his mouth, but the harder he yelled the worse it would get. He looked at the floating glove hopelessly, as if he was begging for help. It was smiling. _It doesn't seem to have feelings._

The pain suddenly and his mouth immediately closed. The glove was right in front of him, gently floating like a soft, magical cushion, although its malicious-looking fingers weren't very welcoming to look at.

"Where is he?" The glove sneered, spitting, as it gently floated closer to his face, "where is he? Where has he taken the powers?" He could feel the glove's breath blow onto his tired and tortured face.

"Who…are…you…talking about?" He asked weakly.

"The escaper of the bomb. That coward. Where is he?"

"I... have…no...knowledge…of…a…bomb…"

"Don't you know?" The fingers on the glove were now making a snarling impression. "Don't you remember your old civilization? Don't you remember your old friend? Don't you remember…_**The Force**_?"

Suddenly everything clicked into order. An image of two gloves appeared into his head, followed by the joyful yells of small, delighted children. He knew this glove. He could not tell him anything. The information that he had stored in his tired brain was too important to tell to anyone. This glove was evil. He had to destroy what he had in his ragged pockets quick.

"You don't deserve it!" He said boldly, as the glove remained floating in front of him, "your heart was too much of evil, only the ones pure of heart may inherit them…"

"I was too evil for them?" sneered the glove, and he leaned in closer to his dirty face, "too evil to love my country? Too evil to do what I felt was best for my planet?"

"The things you did were disgraceful to the people!"

The glove snarled and it swiftly turned its back on him. Its fingers were still moving in an active, awkward expansion and it seemed to taunted him. He imagined that the glove would be quite angry by what he just said, immersed in the fire of its own thoughts. He did not feel any regret on insulting it.

"They were no use to our world!" snarled the glove bitterly, turning to face him, "They served no purpose to life, no skills, like a dead animal! They were trapped in their own misery."

"How would you know that?" He retorted, filled with anger, his heart pounding, as he leaned in as close as he could to the glove, "you cannot read their minds! You are immersed in your own arrogance!"

"Am I now?" pondered the glove, and its fingers suddenly came to stroke what looked like its chin, "very well…where is he?"

"I shall not tell you!"

"Where is he?"

"I repeat what I just said!"

The glove glanced at him with a look of frustration and fury. It turned its back on him again, as if he was too agitated for its own good. Its fingers slowly curled up and crunched into a ball, like it was ready to kill.

"Well… You serve no purpose for this world, then."

A huge ball of white suddenly took hold of him, which snapped him out of the chains. He thought his lungs would explode that second: He needed air. He could feel every bone in his body being crushed into ashes; his own blood was dripping down to the wounds on his body. He screamed. He was going to die; he was going to die –

**_CRUNCH._**

The body of the tortured man slowly dropped onto the dark, death-filled floor, as if it was slowed down, and with a loud, chilling _thump_ he moved no more.

Something red was sticking out of the dead man's pocket, which had been splattered with red, stainy blood. The glove observed the dead body, as if he was in a silent museum, and he wafted over to pick the object up.

The object looked like a diamond; the top of it was totally flat and the faces were carved like squashed pyramids. It glittered in the darkness, shining its light brightly in the darkness of the lonely dungeon. The glove snickered and smiled.

* * *

The rain was splattering against the bricked roof of the Smash Mansion noisily. The clouds above it were as black as squid ink and the thunder was booming like a distorted drum. The Moon was appearing as a dark, haunted sphere in the unorganized sky of ink, shining its light onto the surface below it. 

It had been a very casual day for the Smash Brothers. Nothing much was happening and most of the residents were dozing off, sleeping in, watching TV or chatting with their friends. Some of the teenagers (which represented the majority of the house) would stay up late playing Poker or playing Spin the Bottle, while the young children would go to bed early.

Therefore it was very normal to be invited to a game of Uno in Yoshi's dormitory at night.

"Uno!" said Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, as he slammed down a yellow eight card onto the pile of disposed Uno cards onto the table. He flipped his last card around so that the color and number on the front of the card was lying on the table facing his palm, squashed.

Roy, with his striking red hair, looked frustrated. He never had any luck at all; it was in his blood. Whenever he was up to his last card one witty player (typically Marth) would attempt to punish someone to pick up four cards, then the person he was trying to punish would also attempt to punish someone with four cards, and the person next would also attempt to punish someone with four cards, and Roy would end up having to draw at least twelve cards out of the deck.

_Unbelievably unfair, _he would keep thinking to himself.

"I keep wondering whether any of you drugged me to be unlucky or if some God was making a practical joke of me," he groaned as he took a card out of the deck beside the main pile. Marth grinned.

"I think it's in your blood, otherwise you'd be winning all of those past tournaments."

Link burst out in laughter, his floppy green hat staying completely planted onto his head as he dumped a Wild card onto the deck. "Too true Marth, too true!"

Roy started to turn red as Yoshi grinned. The green dinosaur put down a blue five onto the pile. "Remember the time when he was a teensy-eensy way from winning against Bowser in Jungle Japes?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Roy blushed furiously.

"Shut up! I had the upper-hand; I would've finished fat old Bowser if he didn't keep running all over the place! I was chasing him and once I'm about to throw a Star Rod at him a Klaptrap bites onto me, so I fly around the place and miraculously grab onto an edge. Then I think: 'Phew.' And then out of nowhere the same Klaptrap appears and chomps me straight down! It was pure unfair!" he bitterly yelled in his embarrassment. They were taunting him, gnawing at his most bitter memory.

"He's so unlucky. Whenever he gets angry he might not even get a chance to hurt us!" said Zelda.

Everyone burst out in laughter yet again. Roy's head was suddenly inclined into a very insane position; his eyes were bulging out, his was hair starting to spike up and his nose was expanding. Mario was the most loudest as he dumped down his final card – a Wild Four. Roy's eyes bulged.

"You little…I…REALLY…DO…NOT…LIKE…THIS…GAME…" moaned Roy, slowly and loudly, his frustration steaming out of his ears while Mario laughed like a restless monkey.

"No hard feelings red man, it's just a joke. Here! Have some wine!" Link invited, and he pulled out a wine from his pocket like a rabbit from a hat. Everyone accepted the invitation and he poured everyone the exact same amount. They got drunk quite easily, and soon, all of them were lying on the floor asleep.

So that was how most of the teenagers would socialize; they'd get into big groups at night and play games with a drink at the end. It was very comforting to them, but some of the older Smash Brothers were disgusted by them (especially Mewtwo), ignoring their "Teenish, immature" behavior. Some did join the group at times and some left at times.

* * *

Captain Falcon was in the bathroom brushing his teeth vigorously. He was up for a Smash match against Meta Knight, one of the most silent people in the mansion, and he couldn't wait to win against him. _I will beat him up so much that he won't even bother challenging me again,_ he thought happily as he sucked in a mouthful of water. 

He spat the liquid out of his fresh mouth and looked at his reflection. It showed a blue, shining, athletic racer, equipped with a big red helmet sitting on his head, with bulging muscles lying on his upper-arm. He yawned. He was certain that he would come out on top.

He turned around, switched off the light and crawled onto his bed. It was early morning, about 12:30 AM, and he wanted to doze off easily.

He rolled onto his side, and then rolled onto his other side, switching sides every ten minutes. His eyes wouldn't open but his brain somehow resisted the temptation to fall asleep. _Maybe I'm thinking too much about tomorrow…_ he thought. _I should get some sleeping pills from the cupboard. That would help._

At last, his brain ordered his eyes to flip open. The bounty hunter sat on the side of his bed for a few minutes, went to the door and quietly swung it open. He scratched the back of his neck as he slowly slumped down the spiralling stairs, groaning. The storm had cleared and everything was silent, but the environment outside was muddy. _I hate rain._

_**CRACK!**_

Captain Falcon jumped. _What was that?_

He turned around. There was nothing there. _Must be my thoughts…mmhmm…_

He shrugged off the sudden crack of sound and continued his slow walk to the sleeping pills in the cupboard, as if nothing had happened.

_**CRACK!**_

A white strike flashed through his sleepy eyes, alerting him of a new danger. His eyes suddenly changed from a tired attitude to an active attitude and he turned around to see what the problem was.

"OH MY GOD!"

He didn't mean to say "Oh my god" because he knew that sometimes it would offend people, but sometimes in sudden situations he would panic and say things without thinking twice.

A large, lifeless glove was lying on the floor, covered with bruises, burns and blood. Captain Falcon ran towards the mysterious figure's side and examined the body. He checked the hand's pulse. Nothing. _Oh dear._

He was going to resort to CPR but there was no mouth to breathe his fresh, panicking breath into. _Argh! There's someone who seems dead in our freaking mansion!_

He knew he was going to have to tell Dr. Mario about this new issue that was standing out clearly on the hall. The Smash Brothers would freak out when they saw this stranger. Several audio clips played through his head. _OH MY GOSH IT'S A DEAD THIEF! OH MY GOSH IT'S AN AMPUTATED HAND!_

With his amazing speed Captain Falcon zoomed across the hall, to the Health Center and knocked on the door with all his might. He heard some groans and moans, and then the door opened. A white, casual Dr. Mario, who was in his white sleeping robes, was looking at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Sorry to disturb your sleep sir," Captain Falcon apologized; he knew the Doctor didn't like to be disturbed, "there's a hand that's lying in the middle of the hall. It's got no pulse and no mouth to perform CPR."

"Mmm. When did you notice this?"

"Just then!"

"Lead the way."

Both of them rushed out towards the hall where Captain Falcon had been only moments ago. At first the racer thought he had come to the wrong hall, but he could still see the hand - only just.

The hall was now flooded with people, all gossiping and examining the hand. Some of them screamed, some of them cried and some were inspecting the injuries on the figure.

"Piss off, piss off! Piss off now everybody!" Dr. Mario yelled as he tried to move through the crowd. No one seemed to be listening or taking notice of him; everyone was still maintaining their original position, as if they were planted onto the ground.

As Dr. Mario shoved and pushed and finally got to the object Captain Falcon was starting to lose his hopes for the glove still being alive. _It's been too long. There's no pulse. No mouth. How can a creature with these features possibly survive?_

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Dr. Mario yelled, as he put his ear onto what looked like the glove's chest, "I can't hear while you guys are bloody talking!"

As if they had been shocked by electricity, everyone suddenly took notice of him and backed away, shunning all their current conversations into whispers and murmurs. Dr. Mario then performed several examinations on the hand, and after a while, he finally stood up.

"This is a strange, strange object indeed. I can hear its heart pumping, yet it has no pulse. I'll see if it awakens tomorrow," he said. "One of you, gimme a hand – this thing needs to get to the Medical Centre."

Captain Falcon immediately went to Dr. Mario's help; he was the one who found the glove after all. After the army of gossip finally slipped into their cabins, Captain Falcon had a thousand thoughts conquering his mind: "How can a hand with no pulse live? Is he from outer space? Is Dr. Mario insane?"

Finally, both the racer and the doctor laid the hand to rest on one of the many pale, soft beds. "You better go to sleep. You got Meta Knight to battle; I'll take care of the hand."Dr. Mario said assuringly, planting a thin white blanket onto the hand's body.

Captain Falcon slowly nodded and sleepily walked back to his room, again. He was tired, and he wasn't that arrogant anymore. He was pretty certain Meta Knight could slice him in half during his sleep. As he shut the door, something clicked into his mind with the force of a bullet. _THE S__LEEPING PILLS!_

**There goes Chapter 1! I just can't wait to dwell into the middle of the entire story. Little red flags are popping into my head one by one! .**

**So, who is this mysterious white thing that's appeared so suddenly in the Smash Mansion? How did he arrive? Is he just a plain old dude or is he a monster? **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2! Reviews will be deeply appreciated. D**


End file.
